


Second Anniversary

by singersdd



Series: All In [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Jamie and Eddie's second anniversary takes a surprising turn





	Second Anniversary

It was Jamie and Eddie's second anniversary. Eddie was extremely pregnant with baby 2 and she was miserable. Chasing Joey – or trying to – just added to her misery. For tonight, though, Jamie had pulled out all the stops. Joey was going to Grandpa and Pop's house for the night, so that Jamie and Eddie could enjoy a night out on the town before the baby was born. 

Joey was a happy boy when Jamie and Eddie dropped him at Frank and Henry's. Joey loved Frank, albeit Jamie and Eddie were sure that the spoiling Joey got while he was there had a lot to do with it. It had been a long time since there had been a baby in the family, so Henry had gone just a little bit crazy when Joey was expected. There was a crib, high chair, and a billion toys for Joey at their house. Joey would be very happy overnight. 

Jamie took Eddie out for whatever she wanted to eat – her choice. This was not an easy choice for her. She wasn't really feeling hungry that evening. 

“What?? You're not hungry?” Jamie asked in amazement. 

“No,” Eddie said with a crook to her mouth that made her look like she was half sick. “Suddenly I just don't feel that well. My back hurts.” 

Jamie thought, “uh-oh.” He remembered when Joey was born that it had started just this way: Eddie wasn't hungry and her back hurt. 

“Would you rather go home and rest?” Jamie asked. 

“Yeah. . . maybe we should. Something just doesn't feel right.” 

“Okay. How about some egg drop soup?”

“That actually sounds pretty good.” 

So, Jamie and Eddie went home with a pint of egg drop soup for Eddie and beef with broccoli for Jamie. They had just finished eating and Eddie decided to lie on the bed for a while and try to get the ache out of her back. It seemed to come and go – which should have been a big clue bomb for her. It wasn't like she hadn't been here before, just 15 months ago. 

She managed to nap for about an hour before a really strong pain in her back woke her. Then she felt something pop and she was suddenly wet. “JAMIE!!!!!” she yelled. 

Jamie raced into the bedroom looking panicked. “What's wrong??”

“My water just broke!”

“Okay. Let's go.” He helped her get up and change her clothes before he grabbed her go bag for the hospital. On the way, Jamie called Frank. 

“Hey, Dad.” 

“Jamie, what's up?”

“Eddie's water just broke. We're on our way to the hospital. Don't call everybody tonight. It's no telling how long it'll take before the baby's here.” 

Well, it wasn't long. They got to the hospital, Eddie was admitted, they removed the cerclage that had held Eddie's incompetent cervix closed since week 12, and she was suddenly fully dialated. 

Eddie hadn't been in her room but a half hour before she suddenly shouted, “I gotta push!” 

Her nurse was there and said, “Wait, let me check!”

“Hurry! I'm not waiting around!” Eddie shouted. Do not argue with a woman in labor who says she needs to push. Just get ready to catch. 

The nurse looked like she wanted to argue with Eddie anyway. Lucky for the nurse, Jamie was calm enough to say, “Look, our first came about 15 minutes after Eddie said she needed to push. And he's only 15 months old.” 

The nurse got a look of panic on her face, then, hit the call button on Eddie's bed, and got a gown on. She knew that second babies came faster. If Eddie's first only needed 15 minutes of pushing? This baby was probably going to fall out in about one push. 

Dr. Green, who'd seen Eddie through both pregnancies, happened to be on call that night. She didn't get there fast enough. 

Eddie said again, “I gotta push!” 

The nurse checked, and saw a baby's head crowning. “Okay!” she said in shock, “The baby's crowning already!”

Jamie had to chuckle just a little and said, “Yeah, she's as impatient as her mother.” 

If Eddie hadn't been in the process of pushing and groaning, she'd have hit him. Instead, she grabbed his hand and gripped with all her might. Jamie knew to grip back just as hard or she was going to break his hand. He hadn't known that the first time, and his hand had throbbed for days. 

It took two pushes before Margaret Mary Reagan was born, on her parents' second wedding anniversary. She was perfect. Brown hair, eyes that would turn green like her daddy's; and a voracious appetite, just like her mommy's. 

Maggie had opened her mouth and howled that she was hungry about the time that Dr. Green walked in. “She's here already??”

Eddie huffed and said, “She was in a hurry.” She remembered something, and turned and punched Jamie in the arm.

“OW! What was that for??”

“For saying that I'm impatient!” It was true, but Jamie decided discretion was the better part of valor and just chuckled. He stepped out in the hall to call Dad. 

“Hey, Dad? You can call everybody now. Margaret Mary arrived about 10 minutes ago.” 

“Already??”

“Yeah. She already has Eddie's personality: Impatient and hungry.” 

Frank laughed and said, “How much does she weigh?”

“Uh... I didn't wait for them to weigh her, but compared to Joey, she has to weigh about 7 pounds.” 

Just then, the nurse – Rose Rodriguez – popped her head out and said, “6 pounds, 13 ounces, 19 and a half inches long.” 

“Did you hear that, Dad? 6 pounds, 13 ounces, 19 and a half inches long, and you can probably hear her. She's as loud as Eddie – and mad at the world.” 

Frank laughed. “How's Eddie feeling?”

“Well, she punched me in the arm for calling her impatient. . .”

Frank laughed again. His daughter-in-law was a force to reckon with. She balanced Jamie so well. Where Jamie could be too calm and reserved, Eddie held nothing back. If she had a feeling, she expressed it, no matter who was going to be on the receiving end. 

“Hey, Dad? Ask everybody to wait till tomorrow before they descend on us, okay? Eddie's gonna be really tired tonight.” Jamie paused and added, “Heck, I'm almost wiped out, myself.” 

“Okay. You want me to bring Joey over tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure how interested he'll be in Maggie, but I'm sure he'll want to see Ed.”

“Maggie, huh?”

“Yeah. It suits her.” 

“Well, tell Eddie we'll see her tomorrow, and to rest well tonight.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”

After Jamie hung up his phone, he walked back in Eddie's room to find that Dr. Green had delivered the placenta and Eddie seemed to be doing well. There were no signs of hemorraging, but Dr. Green and Rose knew that could change at any moment, so as a matter of course, Eddie would stay in the hospital for at least one night. Maggie had been weighed, measured, had her Apgar score checked twice – it was perfect – and finally been returned to Eddie. She was still howling at the world, but she quit as soon as Eddie took her and gave her a breast. As soon as there was food, Maggie quieted. 

“Ah, no wonder she was howling,” Dr. Green said as she looked at the scene. This moment of mother and baby connecting for the first time never got old. It was magical every time. 

Eddie and Maggie had never laid eyes on each other before, but they instantly knew each other. Eddie said, “Hello, Maggie,” in that sweet voice that all mothers use with new velvet babies. 

“Margaret Mary Reagan,” Jamie cooed at her, as he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around both of them . “I promise only to call you that when you're in deep trouble.” 

Eddie laughed at him. 

“Hey, Ed?”

“Hmmm?” she asked sleepily. She was experiencing the hormone calm that came from her milk letting down, along with the exhaustion expected after giving birth.

“Happy anniversary.” 

Eddie turned her head to kiss him. “Happy anniversary,” she said, as Maggie fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Maggie's name has absolutely nothing to do with the acting mayor of season 8. I reversed Mary Reagan's name - it was Mary Margaret - which I thought is a great way to honor Jamie's mom. And I have a niece named Maggie, who has the same personality I'd expect Eddie's daughter to have: saucy and loud.


End file.
